The New Roommate
by spashleyforever23
Summary: Spencer and Kyla are best friends living together while in college. When their friend Chelsea leaves for Paris they find themselves in need of a third roommate. Who? None other than Ashley Davies of course!
1. Our New Roomate

"I don't know about this Kyla, I think we need to take our time deciding on who our new roommate should be."

"Spencer I'm telling you this girl is perfect! She's in my intro to art class and she's really cool. And we could really use the help on rent. Did I mention she's loaded! Her dad is Raife Davies, the lead singer of Purple Venom!"

"Well I guess that's cool and all Kyla, I just wish we could have decided on a roommate together."

"I know Spence, but trust me, you are going to love Ashley! She's going to be moving her stuff in this afternoon."

"Well if my best friend loves her then I'm sure I will love her as well."

"Yay! Thank you Spence! I promise you will love her so much! And she's really hot so you will thank me!"

"Well I do love hot girls so maybe this will be a good thing."

"It will be a great thing Spence, trust me!"

"Okay Ky, if you like her, I'm sure I will like her too. Hey I have to get going, I told Aiden I would study with him this afternoon for our abnormal psychology exam. He should be in the library waiting for me. "

"Okay Spence, I'll see you tonight. We can have dinner with Ashley and you can get to know her."

"Sounds good, I'll see you tonight Ky."

"Ok Spence, oh tell Aiden I said hey, he is super-hot!"

"I will do that, see you later."

Kyla was Spencer's best friend, they had been best friends since the third grade when Kyla moved to Los Angeles. Spencer was pretty outgoing and saw that Kyla was new and didn't have many friends. She decided to make the new girl feel at home, it turned out that Kyla and Spencer had a lot of things in common and they just clicked. They have been inseparable ever since. Kyla was even super accepting when Spencer came out to her. Kyla was even there when Spencer came out to her family, which had gone way better than Spencer could have imagined. The Carlin's had always suspected that Spencer was gay and when Spencer had confirmed their suspicions they were more than happy to support their daughter. Even Spencer's Brothers Glen and Clay were really supportive, Spencer was a lucky girl and she never forgot it. She was also lucky that she got to live with her best friend while they were in college. It was Spencer's third year of college. Spencer and Kyla had gotten tired of living with their parents and following rules. It was Kyla's idea to get a three bedroom apartment last year. Their friend Chelsea had also lived with them last year and since they all had part time jobs, they were able to pay the bills. Everything was great till Chelsea got accepted into this art school in Paris. She had moved away last month and since she had left Kyla and Spencer were barely getting by with the bills. That's when Kyla came up with the idea of inviting Ashley Davies to move in with them. Sure Spencer would have wished she had a say in the selecting process, but Spencer was not going to pass on a girl that could help them keep the apartment. And if Kyla liked this girl then Spencer knew that she would as well.

"You're late Spence."

"I know Aiden, I'm sorry. I got caught up with Kyla talking about our new roommate."

"Oh she found someone already? That was fast."

"I know, but we could really use the extra help with the bills. And I trust Kyla's judgement."

"Yeah I guess Kyla does have pretty good judgement, she did pick your crazy ass as a best friend."

"Hey I'm totally awesome! And you know Kyla is single."

"Yeah I know. I like her, but I don't know if I want anything serious right now."

"You're just afraid of commitment Aiden."

"Oh whatever Spence, as I do recall you haven't had a girlfriend since sophomore year of high school."

"I haven't found the right girl yet."

"I think you're just afraid to love someone again. Ever since Katie cheated on you in high school you have ran from serious relationships."

"So what if I do Aiden, it did kill me to find her in bed with Carmen. I thought she loved me, but I was wrong."

"Not every girl is going to break your heart Spencer. And how can you ever find love again if you just keep running."

"I'll know when I'm ready for something serious Aid. Until then I just want to focus on my studies."

"Well if that's what you really want to do. Hey we better get started, this test is going to be a bitch, and I heard it's a hundred questions."

"Damn, guess we should start, ok what are some behaviors associated with Generalized Anxiety Disorder?"

After five hours in the library Spencer was positive she was going to ace this exam. She was always a bright student and when it came to tests she always had a way of picking the right answers. She was confident in herself and knew that she knew the information. She can't believe it was already going on ten o'clock. She totally missed dinner with Kyla, Kyla would understand though. She said goodbye to Aiden and made her way to her car, it was a pretty beat up old Chevy Impala, but Spencer had gotten it as a present from her grandpa when she was sixteen, and it was nice having her own set of wheels, so Spencer wasn't complaining. The drive home was a nice one, there was a cool breeze. The night air even smelled like a bonfire, one of Spencer's favorite smells. When she finally got home it was almost ten thirty. Kyla would probably be asleep because she had work early in the morning before class. Spencer was quiet when she came in, so she didn't wake her up. She quietly made her way to the kitchen to see if there was any leftovers from dinner, Spencer was starving. She made her way inside the fridge and spotted some leftover lasagna and garlic bread. Once of Spencer's favorites! She grabbed the food and made her way over to the table and jumped when she saw a shadowy figure at the table. It was a girl that Spencer didn't recognize. It must have been Ashley, shit Spencer had forgotten all about her moving in today.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I like having a snack before bed while I listen to some music."

"It's totally fine, I just keep forgetting we have a third person here now. Kyla always goes to bed early on Tuesday nights. I'm Spencer by the way."

"I know, I'm Ashley. It's really a pleasure to finally get to meet you. Kyla talks about you all of the time."

"She says good things I hope. Let me get the light so I can actually see you."

Spencer put down her food and felt for the dining room light switch. It was the light went on that she finally saw what Ashley Davies had looked like. Kyla had told Spencer that Ashley was hot, but that couldn't even begin to describe this girl. She was gorgeous! She had sexy brown hair with red bangs, a fit body, and the most beautiful brown eyes Spencer had ever seen. Spencer had never seen a more beautiful girl in her life. Even her ex-girlfriend Katie couldn't compare to this girl, and Spencer thought Katie was a goddess.

"Spencer?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what your major was."

"Oh, sorry it's Psychology."

"Oh that's awesome! I'm an art major, but you must already know that because that's how I met Kyla."

"Yeah I kind of figured so. So are you from around here?"

"Yeah I've lived in Los Angeles my whole life. We probably would have went to high school together, but I went to Westcott Academy because my parents thought I would be better off in a private school."

"Lucky you, you probably got a great education there."

"Not really, but the girls at my school were pretty hot so I wasn't complaining."

Did Ashley just say girls? So this means that this incredibly gorgeous girl was into girls. Maybe this new roommate was going to work out pretty great. Wow Kyla is actually pretty amazing when it comes to selecting a roommate. Spencer would definitely have to thank her tomorrow.

"Do you mind if I stay up with you while you eat dinner? I can't really sleep this early and a new environment makes it harder."

"Not at all, gives us a chance to get more aquatinted."

After about three hours Spencer had decided that Kyla was totally right about this girl. She was really cool and easy to talk to. She had found out that Ashley was kind of a bad girl in high school and was always getting into trouble. She almost dropped out of high school, but then she had turned her life around when her best friend had overdosed on cocaine. It was a huge wake up call for Ashley. After that she decided then and there that she wasn't going to join her friend six feet under. Spencer also thought it was pretty cool to learn that Ashley was in a band. Apparently her dad's musical talent had rubbed off on her. Spencer definitely wanted to hear her band play one day. Ashley was also a very talented artist, she showed Spencer her sketchbook and Spencer was just blown away. There was nothing this girl couldn't do, she was amazing!

"Wow look at the time! I better get some sleep, I have this exam in the morning that I studied all night for."

"Sorry to have kept you up so late Spencer."

"It's okay Ashley, it was definitely a pleasure to get to know you better. Now I see why Kyla picked you to be our third roommate."

"Is it because of my insanely good looks?"

"It's exactly because of that!"

"Spencer Carlin are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe I am, that a problem?"

"Not at all, a little flirting never hurt anyone."

"My thoughts exactly. Well goodnight Ashley, try not to dream about me all night."

"Well I can try Spencer, but I can't promise anything. Sweet Dreams."

Spencer smiled and made her way into her bedroom and shut her door. Okay so not only is her new roommate insanely gorgeous, but she also flirted with Spencer. This whole situation could not get any better honestly. Maybe it was time Spencer stopped running from relationships and instead try to pursue one with this amazing girl. Okay maybe Spencer was getting ahead of herself, but Spencer knew one thing for sure, she would take any opportunity to flirt with Ashley. What did she have to lose?

Spencer woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking in the kitchen when her alarm went off at six the next morning, it smelled heavenly. Kyla would already be at work so it had to be Ashley cooking. Spencer decided to get up so she could have some time with Ashley before she had to get ready for class. She just needed to fix her hair so she could look attractive for Ashley. Spencer had some pretty bad bed head in the morning. A quick check in the mirror then she made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning Ashley!"

"Morning roomie! I made breakfast so help yourself to some chocolate chip pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice."

Spencer smiled and grabbed a plate. Suddenly Spencer realized that she wasn't alone with Ashley. There was a girl eating pancakes at the table. She had long black hair with purple highlights. Who the hell was this girl and what was she doing in their apartment?

"You must be Spencer, Ashley has told me a little about you. I heard you kept her company last night while she was doing her late night snacking. I keep telling her she needs to stop eating so late, it's not good for her stomach."

"Yes I'm Spencer. And you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Rita, Ashley's girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Ashley never mentioned she had a girlfriend once last night. And she had a cute girlfriend, Spencer definitely couldn't compete with this girl. This arrangement went from the best to the worse real quick…


	2. Something I Can't Have

"Oh hi there, I didn't know Ashley had a girlfriend."

"Oh I see you talk so much about me Ashley."

"Babe it was my first time meeting Spencer last night, we just covered the basics."

"Sit Spencer, let me get you some food."

Spencer felt kind of awkward, but she didn't want to make things weird so she sat down at the table with Rita. Ashley brought her a plate of pancakes and smiled. Spencer gave Ashley a shy smile and dove right into the pancakes. They were amazing! Damn, why did Ashley have to be so perfect?

"So how long have you guys been dating?"

"Two months, we met this summer at a music festival."

"Oh cool, sounds fun. Woah look at the time, I told my friend Aiden I would meet him before class so we could do a quick study session."

"Oh alright, well I guess I will see you later roomie!"

"Yes definitely, and it was so nice meeting you Rita."

"Same here Spencer. Hopefully we'll see more of each other."

"One can only hope. Bye Ashley"

Spencer quickly went into her room to change. She didn't want to stay around any longer and watch Ashley and her girlfriend all over each other. After she was finished getting ready for class she quickly packed her book bag and made her way out of her room. Ashley and Rita weren't in the kitchen anymore. They were probably in Ashley's room and Spencer did not want to think about what they could be doing in there. Aiden would probably show up to class two minutes before class started so Spencer decided to get a coffee and go for a walk before class.

The test was hard, but thankfully all the studying with Aiden paid off. Spencer was very sure that she had gotten a 90% or higher on the exam. It was nice to relax for the moment because Spencer had been stressing about the exam all week. She decided to celebrate by meeting Kyla for lunch, she knew Kyla would be getting off work and didn't have to be at her first class till four.

"So how did the exam go Spence?"

"Well I think I got an A, but you never know."

"Oh you know you got an A Spence, you always get an A."

"Yeah well I don't want to be overly confident."

"Fine whatever. Oh did you meet Ashley yet?"

"Yeah last night and this morning."

"Isn't she great? I bet you guys really hit it off!"

"Yeah she seems really nice. Actually she seems really amazing! It's too bad that she's taken."

"Oh yeah she's with Rita. I forgot to mention that."

"Well either way Ashley seems cool I guess."

"I guarantee you will become good friends."

After lunch Spencer made her way to her second class of the day, sociology. Luckily class went by super-fast and there wasn't much reading that needed to be done for the next class. Spencer packed up her stuff and made her way to her car so she could get to work. Spencer worked as a waitress at a popular bar and grill near campus. Sure it wasn't the best job, but she made really good tips. After a long hectic night Spencer was really tired. It was a little after eleven, thankfully it was Thursday night so Spencer could sleep in tomorrow morning. When she got back to the apartment Ashley was watching the television in the living room. Kyla must not be home yet, sometimes she goes out with friends from class.

"Hey Spencer!"

"Hey Ashley, what's up?"

Spencer couldn't help but look at Ashley in her pajamas. She had on a black tank top and short red and black plaid shorts. Ugh why did she have to look so good, Spencer would have been much happier with an ugly roommate.

"Spencer?"

"Huh?"

"I asked how your night was."

"Oh you know, work was work. I did make like five hundred dollars in tips."

"That's great. Hey you want to sit with me, maybe watch a movie?"

"Sure let me just get changed really fast."

Spencer went in her room and quickly changed into her pajamas. She joined Ashley on the couch, trying really hard not to sit too close to Ashley.

"So what movie do you want to watch Spencer?"

"I don't care really. You pick."

"How about Insidious Chapter 3? I'm in the mood for something scary."

"Sure sounds alright to me."

Though Spencer definitely regretted agreeing to watch the movie. She wasn't really into horror movies, mainly because she got scared pretty easily. Ashley was excited about watching the movie though, so Spencer just couldn't say no to her. How bad could the movie really be? Actually it was pretty scary, at least it was to Spencer. Spencer jumped every time something popped up unexpectedly. By the end of the movie Spencer was pushed up against Ashley. She had grabbed onto her arm and was holding on to it.

"Maybe a scary movie wasn't the best choice I could have made."

"Oh I'm sorry, I just get really jumpy when I watch these kind of movies. I guess I should probably let go of your arm."

"No it's okay, I kind of enjoyed having you hold on to me the whole time."

"You did?"

"Yeah well you know, I enjoyed watching you squirm."

Spencer let go of Ashley's arm and gave her a playful push.

"Whatever Ashley, I do not squirm."

"Okay Spencer, believe what you want to believe."

"Well I guess I better get some sleep, I'm exhausted."

"Yeah good Idea, same here."

"You think you can walk me to my room? Just in case of anything."

"Anything for you Spencer."

Spencer smiled and got up as Ashley walked her to her room.

"I could go in and check for any monsters lurching around in there if you would like?"

"Thanks but I think I got it from here Ashley."

"Well if you get scared or anything during the night you are more than welcomed to come stay in my room. You know because I feel really bad that I made you watch that movie."

"Thanks but I should be okay. And I wanted to watch the movie, I had fun spending time with you."

"Same here Spencer. I hope we can spend a lot of more time together."

"Same here. Well goodnight Ashley."

"Goodnight Spencer, see you in the morning."

Ashley was so sweet and nice. Spencer felt like her crush on Ashley would not be going away any time soon. Have you ever wanted something you knew that you couldn't have? Spencer most definitely did…


	3. Getting To Know Her

Spencer walked into the kitchen and saw Ashley cooking breakfast in a t-shirt and panties. Woah, what was Ashley thinking wearing that right now? What would her girlfriend think if she saw this right now?

"Morning baby. I've been waiting for you."

"What do you mean Ashley?"

"I want you Spence, I've always wanted you."

Suddenly Ashley walked up to Spencer and grabbed her and starting kissing her hard. She had parted Spencer's lips and invaded her mouth with her tongue. Their tongues twisted together. Ashley pulled away and moved to Spencer's neck, kissing and sucking. It felt amazing! Ashley nibbled on Spencer's ear then whispered.

"I want you so bad Spencer. I just want to take you into my room and have my way with you."

"Do it then."

Ashley looked at Spencer with a devilish grin. Her eyes were dark and hungry.

"Right this way Miss. Carlin. I must warn you, I won't be gentle."

Spencer followed Ashley into her bedroom. This was crazy and intense. Once Ashley and Spencer were in the room Ashley closed the door. She took Spencer's hand and led her to the bed. She pushed Spencer onto the bed then got on top of her and straddled her body. She held down Spencer's arms and whispered in her ear.

"Spencer, do we have any pop tarts?"

Huh? Was that code for something? Suddenly Spencer opened her eyes and she was in her own bedroom. Ashley was by her door wearing the pajamas she had on last night.

"Sorry to wake you Spencer. I was just wondering if we had any pop tarts?"

"Yeah, try the cabinet above the microwave."

"Ok thanks Spencer!"

"No problem Ashley."

Ashley smiled then left, closing the door behind her. Ugh why did that have to be a dream? Spencer sighed then buried her head into her pillow. Spencer really needed to stop thinking about Ashley in that way. She was taken and completely off limits. Spencer really needed to find someone else to occupy her mind, very soon.

After pouting for a good fifteen minutes, Spencer decided to get out of bed. She decided to take a shower, a very cold one. Afterwards she got dressed and made her way into the kitchen. She looked in the fridge to see what was there to eat. Spencer really didn't feel like cooking so she just decided on a blueberry muffin. She grabbed her laptop and decided to get an early start on her paper for her literature class. She sat at the kitchen table and got to work.

"What are you doing Spencer?"

"Oh just getting started on my paper Ashley."

"Oh is it due tomorrow?"

"No actually it's due in three weeks, but I like to plan ahead."

"I usually wait till the night before something is due to get it done."

"I could never do that, I would have an anxiety attack."

"Why don't we do something instead?"

"Like what?"

"Well we could get something to eat and then you can meet my band. We're actually playing tonight."

"Well I guess I can save this paper for tomorrow. Sounds great Ashley, let me get my shoes and we can go."

Ashley took Spencer to her favorite restaurant. It was a small restaurant that made the best burgers in town. Spencer had found out that Ashley and her dad would come here for burgers whenever he was in town. Ashley didn't see her dad often, but when she did he always made their time together memorable. Ashley also told Spencer about her mom Christine. Apparently she had a career in business and traveled a lot, but she still tried to make time for Ashley. Ashley always wanted more time with both of her parents growing up. She thought the lack of attention at home was what led her down the bad path she used to go down.

After lunch Ashley showed Spencer where the house she grew up in was. It actually wasn't too far from the Carlin house. Spencer wondered if she had ever crossed paths with Ashley before and not even known it. It was possible. Maybe if they had met sooner they would be together right now. It was a crazy thought.

Next they made their way over to the club Ashley was playing at tonight. Ashley introduced Spencer to all of her band mates. There was Craig and Bryan, they both played guitar. And there was also Mitch, he played the drums.

"So did you dump Rita for this girl?"

"No Mitch, this is my new roommate Spencer."

"Well hello Spencer! I must say Ash, I'm rather jealous that you get to live with such a hottie."

Spencer just blushed.

"Yeah well I would be jealous too, look at her."

"Why don't I buy you a drink tonight Spencer?"

"She's fine Craig. Can we just start this rehearsal? Doors do open in two hours."

Spencer watched Ashley as her band rehearsed. Ashley had the most beautiful voice Spencer had ever heard. She was so talented! After rehearsal Spencer stayed and hung out with Ashley and the band till it was time for them to perform. When they finally made their way on stage they were incredible. The crowd seemed to love them, they were going crazy! After an encore the band finished up and the club started to empty out.

"You were amazing Ashley! I can't believe how talented you are!"

"Thanks Spencer. I really love being up there singing."

"Well you were meant to be up there! You were great."

"Thanks. Hey I know it's late, but I have one more stop to make. Is that cool?"

"Sure, wait you're not taking me somewhere to murder me right?"

"Well now I can't because you will be expecting it. I will have to save my shovel for another night."

"Ha ha."

"Seriously though I want to show you something."

Spencer got into Ashley's car and they drove in silence for a good twenty minutes. Spencer still wasn't sure where Ashley was taking her, but she didn't care. It was nice spending time with Ashley. Something about her made you feel like you could be yourself around her. Spencer also felt comfortable around Ashley, like she had known her forever. It was definitely a nice feeling.

Ashley parked the car and they got out and walked up a hill. Spencer just kept following Ashley, still unsure of the destination. It was when they got to a spot with big rocks that they stopped. Spencer looked behind and saw the most beautiful view of the city. It was such a perfect beautiful spot. Spencer just breathed in the night air and stared out at the city.

"Beautiful view Ashley."

"I know, this is my favorite spot to come to when I need to think. See this rock here."

Spencer looked at the rock and she saw AD and CG Forever carved into the rock.

"What does it stand for?"

"It's initials for me and my best friend. The one I told you about. The one that overdosed. We used to come up here as kids. It was always our secret spot. When she died I came up here and cried and just looked out into the night. It was then and there that I decided to change my life around. Not just for me, but for her. Now this is such a special spot to me. I come here when I need to think, be alone, or even if I need a reminder as to why I work so hard with school and my music."

"Wow, that's really awesome Ashley. Your friend would be so proud of how far you've come."

"Yeah I tend to think so. I feel her around me all the time."

"She is definitely your guardian angel looking out for you."

"You really think so?"

"I honestly do. But can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"This place is really special and important to you. Why take me here? I mean I'm happy that you did, I'm just curious since we practically just met."

"I know, but actually I just feel this really deep connection to you. You're so easy to talk to and be around Spencer. I feel like I have known you for years."

"I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah, actually I feel the same way. I can already tell that we are going to become really good friends.

"Really Spencer? Well I know we are. I just have this feeling in my stomach. Anyway we should probably get home, it's pretty late."

The drive home was filled with plenty of conversation. Spencer told Ashley all about her family and her friends. She told her the story of how she and Kyla met. Ashley had even gone into detail about her own family and what growing up with a famous rich dad was like. After a whole day together Spencer really understood what Kyla had seen in Ashley. She was such an amazing person.

When they got home it was a little after three in the morning. They were quiet as they went into the apartment, in case Kyla was sleeping. When they went in however, they saw Kyla and Rita sitting at the table talking and laughing.

"There you are baby, I was getting worried. I stopped by after work to have my way with you and you weren't here. Luckily Kyla let me in and kept me company. Oh how was your little band thingy? Sucks I missed it, but next time I'll be there."

"It was okay I guess."

"No it was more than okay, Ashley was incredible!"

"Cool. What did you guys do after?"

"Oh Ashley took me to her spot by the rocks. And then we talked about roommate stuff."

"Spot by the rocks?

"She means this spot at the beach. You know by that pier we always go by. Nothing special."

"Oh ok. Well shall we go to bed babe?"

"Yes we shall. Night Spencer, I really enjoyed today."

"Night Ashley."

Woah what was that? Had Ashley never taken Rita up to her special spot? Spencer just smiled, maybe she was the first girl Ashley ever took there. That had to mean something? Right?


	4. The Past Coming Back To Haunt Me

"Okay I think it's perfect now Aiden."

"Are you sure Spence, you don't want to read it for the billionth time?"

"Shut up Aid! I'm happy with our Method section."

Aiden was over so he and Spencer could finish up the Method section of their research proposal. It was the only project that basically counted for the entire grade for their research methods class. They decided to do their paper on the effects of child abuse on socioeconomic status. So far their professor loved the way their paper was going. Spencer wanted the entire thing to be perfect. It would definitely help when she eventually would apply to graduate school.

"So what shall we do tonight?"

Suddenly they were distracted by the sound of the front door opening. It was Kyla and Ashley, they must be coming back from another class that they shared together.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Aiden and I were just working on our research proposal."

"We finished though, and I was just about to see were Spence wanted to go to celebrate getting closer to being done with our proposal."

"Oh why don't we join you? We can all go to that new club that opened last week!"

"I don't know Kyla, I'm kind of tired and I do have to work tomorrow."

"Spencer you work at one, stop being a baby!"

"Fine whatever I'll go."

"What about you Ash, are you in?"

"Sure, I don't have any plans tonight, Rita is busy visiting her family in Nevada for a few days so I am pretty free."

"Great let's go."

Spencer hated when her friends dragged her to clubs, it wasn't really her scene. And Spencer really wasn't much of a drinker. She wasn't a prude or anything, she just didn't really see why someone had to drink to the point of being wasted. She followed her friends into a booth. Kyla of course sat next to Aiden. That left Spencer sitting next to Ashley. Ashley smelled amazing. It was a mix of her perfume and laundry detergent, it was so intoxicating. Aiden got up out of the booth.

"I'll get us some drinks. What are we all having?"

"Just get a pitcher of margaritas Aiden."

"Coming right up. And for you Spence?"

"Just a coke Aid."

"Alright ladies, be right back."

Kyla looked at Spencer.

"Really Spence? A coke?

"Ky you know I never drink. And I can be designated driver."

"Fine Spence, be boring. I'm going to see of Aiden needs any help with those drinks."

Spencer was left alone with Ashley. Ashley really didn't seem to notice, she was off staring into space.

"Everything okay Ashley?"

"Yeah I'm fine Spencer. I just had a fight with Rita before she left."

"Want to talk about it?"

"She just doesn't support my music. She acts like it's this little hobby, but it's more than that. She thinks I need to be more realistic about a career path. She always pushes pre-med like her, but that's not me."

"I can relate to that, blood makes me sick."

"Me too Spence! I've passed out before."

"You are not alone Ash. Though I am more of the barfing type, instead if passing out."

The girls laughed. Spencer smiled that her and Ashley were up to using nicknames.

"I see the way your face lights up when you're involved in your music Ash. You can't let anyone keep you from doing what you're passionate about. Music is part of you. Never forget that."

"Thanks Spence. You're pretty amazing."

"So I've been told."

The girls just spent some time looking into each other's eyes. Spencer wanted to know what Ashley was thinking about right now.

"Alright we have drinks."

"Thanks Aiden." Ashley said, then turned to look at Spencer.

"Want to dance Spence?"

"Sure why not."

Spencer got out of the booth and followed Ashley to the dance floor. All In My Head by Fifth Harmony was playing. Spencer followed Ashley as she danced, feeling the music. It was so easy for Spencer to be herself around Ashley and have fun around her. Ashley made her feel so comfortable and at ease. It was a weird feeling to describe. Suddenly Spencer looked ahead and noticed a familiar girl with dark red hair.

"Katie."

Suddenly the girl that broke Spencer's heart years ago was coming towards her. Spencer didn't know what to do, she felt a mix of panic mixed with some anger.

"I'll be right back Ashley."

Spencer moved towards the girl who took her heart and smashed it to billions of pieces. Spencer was never able to fully put her heart back together after Katie. It was just held together with some tape.

"Wow Spencer is that you?"

"Yeah Katie, it's me."

"Wow it's been a while."

"I should get back to my friends."

"Wait Spencer, how are you? What have you been up to since high school?"

"Just work and school."

"Oh really what school do you go to?"

"Are you really asking me about my life right now? What do you care?"

"Spencer I know I hurt you back then. I was a different person then."

"I'm just really dying to know Katie, is the one you ended up with everything you wanted? How is Carmen?"

"We only lasted a few months. I fucked up back then. I haven't been able to find someone like you Spencer. I never knew what I had till it was gone."

"How could you do that to me? Do you have any idea how much I loved you? How much it hurt to move on after everything?"

"I can only imagine Spencer. I was stupid and immature back then. If you would give me another chance to get to know you again Spencer. I think it was fate that we're both here tonight."

"You have got to be kidding me Katie. The last thing I want to do is get to know you again. I have to get back to my friends."

Spencer didn't give Katie a chance to respond. She quickly stormed away. The nerve of her to think Spencer would actually want anything to do with her. Katie doesn't even get how bad she hurt Spencer. To this day Spencer has serious trust issues. It's the main reason she runs away from relationships. Spencer needed to calm down, her nerves were shot. She made her way to the bar. She waved the hot bartender down.

"What can I get you sweetie?"

"Two shots of patron please?"

"Coming right up."

Of all of the people for Spencer to run into, it had to be Katie.

"Here you go sweetheart."

"How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house." She gave Spencer a wink and a smile. Spencer gave a quick smile and downed her shots. She forgot how much alcohol burned going down.

She made her way back to the booth and found only Ashley sitting there. Aiden and Kyla must be dancing. Spencer slide in next to Ashley.

"I wondered where you went off to Spence."

"Just took a trip to the past."

Spencer poured herself a margarita and quickly drank the whole thing."

"Woah Spence, I thought you don't drink?"

"I do tonight Ash."

"Is everything okay Spencer? Who was that girl?"

Spencer started to pour another drink.

"Woah Spence slow down. Why don't I get you a water?"

"No Ash I am just fine okay?"

Spencer was slurring her words. Ashley must have thought Spencer had enough cause she snatched the glass from Spencer.

"Hey I was drinking that Ashley!"

"No your finished Spencer."

Kyla and Aiden made their way back to the table.

"Damn there are so many hotties out tonight!"

"I know Aid, we should find some hot girls and take them home!" Spencer shouted.

"Spencer are you drunk?"

"Yes she is." Ashley answered for her.

Spencer put her head down on the table, the room was spinning right now.

"Let me take her home Ashley."

"No Kyla that's alright I can do it. Stay here with Aiden and have fun. I'm tired anyway."

"Are you sure Ash?"

"Yeah it's fine. Come on Spence."

"Okay Ashley! Where are we off to next?"

Spencer passed out in Ashley's car on the ride home. When they got back to the apartment Ashley had to hold Spencer up to help her get inside and into her bedroom.

"Spencer sit on the bed, I'm going to get you some water and then we can get you out of those clothes."

"If you wanted to see me naked Ashley you could have just said so."

Suddenly Spencer felt sick. She got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Ashley followed and held Spencer's hair the whole time. It lasted for a good two hours. Spencer was starting to sober up. This is why she always avoided alcohol. It just didn't agree with her.

"Ugh this is so embarrassing Ash."

"It happens to the best of us Spence. So you want to tell me about it."

"About what?"

"That girl and why you started drinking after you talked to her."

"It was Katie. Fucking Katie."

"Who's Katie?"

"My ex from high school. We had a pretty strong intense relationship. We were so close and I could tell her everything. I honestly thought she was my soulmate, she just got me and I got her. Well she ended up cheating on me with her friend Carmen. I never liked Carmen, I knew she was trouble. I always told Katie that I never trusted Carmen and I didn't like the idea of them hanging out alone. Well Katie would always tell me that I was being paranoid because there was nothing between them. Well I walked in on them in bed."

"Oh my god Spencer, I'm so sorry!"

"It hurt so bad to see that. Afterwards Katie acted like I was nothing. She treated me like shit and basically blew me off to be with that Carmen chick. Without Kyla and Aiden I don't know what I would have done. Anyway ever since she broke my heart, I've never been able to give it to anyone else. I run before things get too serious. It's just easier that way."

"Spencer you can't let that bitch keep you from falling in love again. Not every girl is going to break your heart. And for the record I think Katie is a fucking dumbass to cheat on you. You are so beautiful inside and out. You are so smart and funny. I have the best conversations with you. I've never had that with anyone else."

Spencer moved away from the toilet and laid her head on Ashley's lap.

"Thanks Ash. Well now she wants a second chance and I just got so confused and I guess I'm still angry about what she did and I don't think she even realizes how bad she hurt me."

"Screw her Spence, you deserve so much more. You deserve to be loved by someone that gets you and only wants you."

Spencer didn't say anything, she just laid there as Ashley stroked her hair. Ashley had a way to comfort Spencer, it was new and nice.

"Let's get you in bed Spence, I doubt you want to sleep on the bathroom floor tonight."

Spencer reluctantly got up made her way to her bedroom and laid on her bed. The room was still spinning a little.

"Let me help you out of those clothes Spence."

Spencer got up and lifted up her arms so Ashley could take off her shirt. She got a shirt out of Spencer's dresser. Ashley closed her eyes as Spencer unhooked her bra and put on the shirt. She then unbuttoned her jeans and Ashley helped pull them down. Spencer got into bed.

"Okay I think your good now Spence."

"Ash can you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure, probably better just in case you get sick again."

Ashley turned off the light and Spencer could feel her get into her bed. She was laying pretty close to Spencer and Spencer didn't mind it one bit.

"Thanks for everything Ash."

"No problem Spence. Anything for you."

Spencer moved a little closer to Ashley so they could cuddle. And kissed Ashley's cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of me Ashley. You're an amazing friend."

Spencer started to feel her eyes get heavy. She slowly started to drift to sleep.

"I wish we could have met sooner Spence."

"Hmm, what Ash?"

"Nothing, let's get some sleep. Goodnight Spence."


	5. Ghostbusters

Spencer woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. It hurt to even think and her stomach felt even worse. Spencer really couldn't remember much from the night before. Everything was a blur after she saw Katie. She could hear Ashley and Kyla in the kitchen so she decided to get up and find out how she got home last night.

"Morning boozy."

"Oh shut up Kyla, I feel like complete shit."

"And you look like it too."

"She does not Kyla, you still look beautiful Spence."

"Thanks Ash. At least you are sweet."

"Here drink this Gatorade and eat this toast, you will feel much better."

"Thanks Ash. I honestly have no memory of last night. I remember running into an old friend and that's it."

"What was up with you drinking Spence? You never drink, like ever." Kyla asked concerned.

"Honestly Ky it was stupid of me to do. I just saw Katie and old feelings of anger came back and I needed something to relax me. But never again because I feel horrible. At least you helped me get home and in bed."

"Fuck Katie Spence, she is not even worth getting wasted for. And I didn't bring you home, Ashley did."

"It was nothing Spence. You would have done the same for me. I just wanted to make sure you were home safe. And for the record I think that Katie girl was a complete ass for breaking your heart."

Spencer smiled and blushed. She must have told Ashley all about Katie last night. She kind of wished she didn't though, Spencer hated looking weak in front of people. And she was weak after her break up with Katie. She vowed to never let herself get hurt like that again.

"Girls we need to have some fun today. I refuse to let Spencer get upset again over that skank. So what shall we do?"

"No more clubs or alcohol Ky, I can't stomach it."

"A concert?" Kyla asked.

"No way! The last thing I need for this headache is loud music."

"So what shall we do Spence, I'm up for anything as long as it makes my best friend happy."

"Wait I have it! It might sound lame, but it's different and can be fun."

"What is it Ash?

"Ghost Hunting! There's this old house like 45 minutes from here and they let people ghost hunt for a few hours. It can be scary and fun."

"A ghost hunt Ash? Really?" said Kyla.

"It's different and could be fun."

"What the hell, anything is better than drinking. I'm in!" said Spencer.

"We are so inviting Aiden and Madison too!" said Kyla excitedly.

"And Glen, Clay, and Chelsea would be down. You should invite Rita Ash."

"I would Kyla, but she is still out of town. And she doesn't like that kind of stuff. She won't even watch horror movies with me."

"Let's start calling everyone! This is going to be so fun! I'm so excited Ash!" Spencer said with excitement.

After calling everyone and inviting them with such short notice, everyone was down for a ghost hunt. Spencer was happy to be doing something fun, instead of moping about Katie. She still couldn't believe that bitch had the nerve to want a second chance. As if Spencer would ever go down that road again. They arrived at the house, it looked so creepy from the outside. Apparently the house was used as a home for the elderly with mild to severe mental problems. A lot of people had died in the house and it was known for having a high amount of paranormal activity. Ashley paid for the group to have the entire night to explore the house. The package they bought came with the use of ghost hunting equipment for the night.

"This is pretty cool guys." said Glen.

"I don't know about this guys, I'm kind of afraid of ghosts." said Aiden.

"Oh man up Aiden. You can't be afraid of a couple ghost. Besides I bet the place isn't even haunted." said Spencer.

"Only one way to find out guys, let's do this." Ashley said as she unlocked the door with the keys the owner had given her.

When they went inside the equipment was waiting for them. There was also a tablet that had videos that talked about the history of the house and past experiences other people had experienced in the house.

"Okay so I think we should do partners. We can cover more ground that way. How about Kyla and Aiden, Madison and Glen, Chelsea and Clay, and Spence you can go with me."

"Woah why do I have to be with Glen?" asked Madison.

"Oh come on Maddie, I'll protect you from the big bad ghost." said Glen.

"Kyla why don't you go with Glen and I will go with Aiden," pleaded Madison.

"No way Maddie, you have Glen and that's final.

"Ashley why don't you go with Glen and I will go with Spencer?"

"All partners are non-negotiable. Let's go, we're wasting time," said Ashley.

Every group grabbed a camera and an EMF detector to detect magnetic fields that might indicate ghostly energy in the vicinity. After everyone had their equipment they dispersed with their partners to explore different parts of the house.

"Okay Spence we have the basement to explore. They did a lot of electric shocks down there to the patients."

"Great Ash, we would have the scariest part of the house to explore."

"Don't worry Spence, I'll protect you. I promise."

Ashley extended her hand to Spencer. Spencer smiled and grabbed hold of Ashley's hand. They slowly made their way to the basement with only flashlights to light the way.

"I think this room here would be a good place to explore Ash. It still has some old equipment used from back in the day."

"Sounds good Spence. So were you and that Katie girl serious?"

"Yeah to be honest I thought she was my soulmate. Then again I was in high school and stupid. I trusted her more than I trusted anyone and she screwed me over. So the EMF isn't detecting anything here."

"Ever think you'll trust someone that much again?"

"I can't really say. I would like to, but she would have to be really special you know."

"Yeah I get what you're saying."

"What about you Ash, is Rita you're soulmate?"

"I really haven't known her for very long so I really couldn't say."

Suddenly the girls heard one of the doors in the basement slam shut and Spencer jumped into Ashley's arms.

"Oh my god what was that?"

"Probably the wind Spence. Let's go this way."

The girl's walked forward with Spencer keeping her arms tightly around Ashley's waist.

Suddenly they heard some stuff fall and both of the girls screamed. But once they realized it was just a cat in the basement, they laughed at themselves.

"Let's go upstairs, I don't think there is anything down here."

"Sounds good to me Ash."

The girls quietly made their way upstairs and ended up in the kitchen where Kyla and Aiden were exploring.

"Let's have some fun with them Ash."

Ashley nodded and they both turned off their flashlights and moved quietly behind some shelves. They started to shake the shelves and Aiden let out the most girly scream and ran out with Kyla far behind him.

Spencer and Ashley busted out laughing.

"Oh my god that was the best Ash! I've never heard Aiden scream like that before!"

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone scream that way before!"

The girls just started laughing again.

"Thanks for tonight Ashley, I needed it. I was down about Katie and the past. I definitely needed this."

"No problem Spence. Anything for you. Let's get back to the others before Aiden wets his pants."

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh and Spence, I think in time you will find me to be someone you can completely trust."

Ashley winked then turned around and went to find the others. Spencer just smiled.


	6. Let's Go To A Frat Party

It had been a few days since the ghost hunt. Spencer and Ashley were starting to become really good friends and Spencer was thankful because Ashley was such an amazing person. Ashley had been spending all of her free time hanging out with Spencer. Spencer knew her time with Ashley would be cut short since Rita was getting back tonight. Ashley was picking her up from the airport. It wasn't that Spencer didn't like Rita. She was just a little jealous of what Rita had. But Spencer didn't have much time to dwell on things, she and Aiden had a really important exam coming up this week and Spencer was extremely stressed out about it.

"Let's run through the flash cards one more time Aid."

"Spence come on, we've gone over these a million times. We both know you're going to ace this exam."

"Yeah I guess you're right. How about we get some dinner then? My treat."

"Wow, usually you have plans with Ashley."

"Yeah well her girlfriend comes back tonight. And also I have missed you. How are things with Kyla?"

"I haven't seen her since the night we went ghost hunting."

Spencer and Aiden left the library and made their way across the street to one of their favorite cafes to get some dinner.

"You really should ask Kyla out, she's a great girl."

"Spence I told you, I'm not looking for anything serious. Besides I already made plans with that Sasha girl in our Research Methods class."

"Sasha Miller? That girl is such a skank. She sleeps with anything and everything."

"Since when did you become so judgmental Spence?"

"I'm not. Just don't come crying to me when you catch something and your dick falls off."

"Whatever Spence. Hey you should totally come to the party I'm taking Sasha to tomorrow night, it's going to be sick."

"I don't know Aiden."

"You don't have to drink Spence. Get out and socialize. There's supposed to be a lot of hot girls there."

"Maybe I'll go. We'll see."

After dinner Aiden walked Spencer back to her apartment. When she got in only Kyla was home. It was only a little after nine though.

"Hey Spence, where have you been all night?"

"With Aiden. We were studying for our exam tomorrow."

"Of course. So did Aiden say anything about me?"

"Not really Ky. Hey you want to go with me to a party tomorrow night?"

"Of course. I need a party, that prick Professor Winham gave me a D on my paper I worked on last weekend. He said it lacked a clear thesis. Whatever asshole."

"I hated having him. He never came to class in a good mood."

"He probably just needs to get laid."

Spencer laughed, "Yeah you're probably right Ky!"

"So did Ashley leave for the airport already?"

"Yeah like two hours ago. She should be back soon."

"What do you think of Rita?"

"She's nice I guess."

"Yeah but I don't think she's really supportive of Ashley."

"Since when do you care about how supportive someone is in someone else's relationship?"

"I'm just looking out for Ash. That's all."

"I think you like like Ashley."

"No, not at all. I see her as a friend, that's it. Me and Ashley, that's crazy."

"I don't think Professor Winham is the only one that needs to get laid."

"Whatever Ky. I'm going to bed."

"Night Spence, love you!"

"Yea love you too Ky."

When Spencer woke up in the morning she quickly showered and dressed. She grabbed her flashcards and went into the kitchen to get some quick breakfast. Ashley and Rita were already in the kitchen talking and laughing, it was pretty annoying, at least to Spencer.

"Morning Spence!"

"Morning. I'm just going to get some pop tarts really quick. So did you have a nice flight back Rita?"

"It was okay I guess. Happy to see my baby, I missed her so much."

"Oh and Rita talked to her uncle who knows someone who owns a record label and they want to see my band play, isn't that great?"

"That's so great Ashley! Congrats! Well I better get going, I have a really important exam to get to.

"Well good luck on your exam Spence. We'll see you tonight for the party."

"What?"

"Kyla invited me and Rita to come with you guys tonight. It's that great?

"The greatest! Well I need to get going, I'll see you guys later then."

Great, now Spencer had to see Rita and Ashley together all night. Not that she was jealous or anything, she just thought all their couple shit was annoying. This is the last time Spencer would invite Kyla out with her if she was going to invite other people to go with them. Whatever, it wasn't going to ruin Spencer's evening.

After the exam Spencer put in a few hours at work. A group of business men came in around two and she made a pretty great tip from their table. She finally got off of work around ten and made her way back to the apartment for a quick shower and change of clothes.

"Alright are we ready?" said Spencer.

"Who's driving?" asked Kyla.

"Well my Audi r8 can only fit two people." said Ashley.

"Let's just take Spencer's car." said Kyla.

They all agreed and made their way to Spencer's car. It was an old beat up 1993 Honda Civic.

"Spencer is this really your car?"

"Yes Ashley. Sure I know she's not the best looking, but she runs."

"But for how long?"

"You don't have to ride in her Ash."

"No it's fine Spence. Besides when we need to push it after it breaks down it'll be better with four people."

"Oh shut up and get in the car Ash."

After hearing Ashley make countless remarks about Spencer's car from the back seat, they finally made it to the party. Spencer texted Aiden to let him know that they were at the party. They went inside. There was a huge crowd of people. Thief by Ookay was blasting over the speakers in the place. The place might have been a frat house, Spencer didn't know for sure. She had only heard about the party from Aiden. Ashley and Rita decided to go straight to the dance floor, leaving Kyla and Spencer.

"Hey there's Aiden. And he's here with a girl."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about Sasha."

"I'm getting a drink. You want anything Spence?"

"Just a coke. With ice."

Spencer watched Ashley and Rita dance, Spencer couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched. Spencer decided to explore the house. It was actually pretty big. Spencer made her way through the hallway and into the living room. She looked around at all of the unfamiliar faces. She suddenly spotted a familiar face. The dj tonight was Spencer's friend Sean from King High.

"Spencer Carlin is that you!"

"Sean Miller! I haven't seen you since high school! How are you?"

"I'm great Spence! I'm doing classes online and also working on my music. I like to dj for extra pocket change. And it's a good way to network. What about you Spence? I know honor student Spencer Carlin must be doing some pretty amazing things."

"Well I don't know how amazing I really am, I'm just going to school and working. I do have a 4.5 GPA. Not to brag or anything."

"That's great Spence! Happy for you. Keep it up, I always said Spencer Carlin was going to do some pretty amazing things in life."

"Well we will just have to wait to see what happens."

"No doubt. So do you have any special lady in your life right now?"

"Well not really. I mean I kind of like this one girl, but she has a girlfriend. So no chance there."

"Never know though. If things are meant to be maybe it won't work out and you'll get your chance. If not, I'm sure there is some great girl out there for you Spence. You're amazing."

"So I've been told. So what about you? You have anyone special in your life right now?"

"Actually I do, her name is Eumika. And she's my fiancé."

"Congrats Sean! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Spence. She's a pretty remarkable girl. Hopefully you can meet her one day. I know you'll approve."

"Well whenever you have a day set I'll be there."

"Alright cool. Well I better get back in the booth. The fraternity is paying me good so I want to give a great set tonight. Maybe we can get together this week for some coffee or something?"

"Perfect, let me just give you my number and we can set something up."

"Alright thanks Spence. I'll give you a call. It was so great running into you."

"Same here Sean. I'll see you soon."

Spencer spotted Kyla with the drinks.

"There you are Spence, I thought maybe you had left."

"No I just ran into Sean actually. He's the dj tonight."

"Oh that's awesome! I always wondered what happened to that guy. Here's your coke."

Kyla handed Spencer her drink then took a sip of her beer.

"I need to find someone hot to dance with."

"What about that hottie over by the fireplace?"

"No I need a hot guy in Aiden's view to dance with. Oh look at that cutie standing other there. I'm going to make a move. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Ky! Get him!"

Spencer watched as Kyla approached the cute guy and asked him to dance. He agreed right away and they both made their way to the dance floor. Spencer decided she needed to get some air, it was just way to hot with all of the bodies dancing in the house. Spencer remembered someone talking about how cool the roof was decorated. She decided to go up there for some air and she was glad that she did, the view was breathtaking.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Spencer jumped and turned around.

"Ash what are you doing up here?"

"I just needed some air. And Rita found this other pre-med student, so they're off taking about shit I know nothing about. So I came up here for a little break. Are you having a good time?"

"I guess so. I love the view from up here. You can really see the city and how beautiful it is at night."

"Yeah it is nice up here."

"And the weather is perfect tonight. A slight breeze, and the air just smells like summer."

"I remember the night I discovered my best friend after everything. I stood on my balcony and just looked out into the world and knew I was meant to do something during my time here. Life has so many endless possibilities. I want to do something great and share it with someone special."

"I know what you mean Ash."

"You ever seen the movie Titanic?

"Hasn't everybody?"

"Well you remember the scene where Rose is on the lifeboat and she's looking at Jack and she decides, hey I love this person so much that I would rather jump back on a sinking ship to die with this person, rather than be apart from them."

"Yeah."

"Well that's what I want. Someone I know that would jump back on the sinking ship to be with me. And you only get one person to do that in this life."

"Wow Ash, that's deep. I didn't know you were so poetic."

Ashley gave Spencer a playful shove, "Oh shut up Spence. I was trying to have a serious conversation."

"I'm sorry Ash! I get what you mean though. I think we all search for that kind of love. Sometimes we're fooled into thinking we've found it."

"Oh yeah, I've been there plenty of times. But it only makes it that more special when you've found the real deal."

"Do you think you have that with Rita?"

"I can't really say. I mean I guess it could happen, but right now I don't think so. It is early though and she is really great you know."

"Yeah. Well I guess we should be heading back to the party. I should really mingle."

"I don't think there's any girl here worth your time. You deserve someone amazing, just like you.

Spencer stopped and smiled.

"Thanks Ash."

Ashley smiled back and looked right into Spencer's eyes. Spencer never noticed how beautiful Ashley's eyes really were. They were the prettiest shade of brown that Spencer had ever seen before. A girl could get lost in such a gorgeous pair of eyes. Spencer diverted her eyes down further to Ashley's lips, they looked so inviting, and Ashley kept biting them. Spencer wondered what Ashley would taste like, probably amazing. Ashley moved some hair out of Spencer's face, letting her hand linger on Spencer's cheek longer than it should have. Spencer's heart was beating so fast. She had never met a girl that could make her feel this way before.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight," Ashley whispered.

"So do you."

Ashley started to lean in and pull Spencer's face into hers. Their lips were so close to each other that Spencer could feel Ashley breathing. Spencer was a second away from kissing Ashley when the door to the roof swung open. It was Kyla.

"Oh my god I just made out with the cutest guy ever! It was amazing! He was such a great kisser and he's a mechanical engineer major. He's like super smart and super-hot! He had to leave, but gave me his number! We're going out tomorrow night! Isn't that amazing?"

"That's great Kyla!" they both said at the same time.

"Wait what were you guys doing up here?"

"Oh you know, just talking."

To be honest though, Spencer wasn't quite sure what just happened, or what almost happened.


	7. Something So Wrong, Yet So Right

"Morning Spence!"

"Kyla it's only eight in the morning, why are you up so early?"

"I need to do some shopping for my date tonight. I'm really excited about it! You have to come with me Spence! I need my best friend's opinion."

"Fine! Let me take a quick shower and we can go."

Kyla waited for Spencer while she took her shower and got dressed.

"Ready Spence?"

"Yes. Is Ashley coming with?"

"No she's been busy with Rita all morning so I doubt she would want to be interrupted."

Truth be told Spencer was starting to get a little annoyed. Especially after last night, Ashley was definitely going to kiss Spencer if Kyla hadn't interrupted. Spencer was done playing games with Ashley. Maybe it was best that Spencer created some distance between them. Spencer also really needed to find someone new to hook up with, it had been a while. Maybe tonight she would have some fun.

Kyla spent the next three hours dragging Spencer all over LA in search of the perfect outfit. Finally she found it. Then they spent a few more hours getting Kyla's hair done. They didn't get back till a little after seven. Kyla quickly freshened up then made her way out the door. Spencer decided to make some dinner before she went out for the night. Aiden didn't have any plans tonight so they were going to go out for drinks together.

"Hey Spence."

"Oh hey Ash."

"What are you up to tonight?"

"I have plans with Aiden tonight."

"Can I tag along?"

"Shouldn't you be spending time with your girlfriend?"

"She's got this lecture thing. I have nothing else to do. Please Spence?"

"Fine Ash you can tag along."

"Yay! Thanks Spence! I'm going to go get ready."

So maybe inviting Ashley was a bad idea. But Spencer promised herself she wasn't going to get wrapped up into Ashley's mind games this time. In fact Spencer was making it a mission to bring someone home tonight.

"Alright I'm ready," said Ashley.

"Cool, Aiden is downstairs waiting."

"So listen Spence, about last night..."

"Let's just forget the whole thing Ash. We're friends, nothing more."

"Alright."

"Hey Aid."

"Hey Spence. Hey Ash, didn't know you were joining us."

"Well I needed to get out and Spencer was nice enough to let me tag along."

"Cool. So where to ladies?"

"What about that new club Ego?" said Ashley.

"I don't know if we can get in. It just opened," said Aiden.

"I can get us in, I'm Ashley Davies."

Ashley was right. The line to get into Ego was a mile long, but as soon as they got to the front they got right in when the bouncer realized it was Ashley Davies. The club was pretty cool. It had decent music and a lot of really hot girls.

"Wow I'm impressed Ashley, I can't believe you got us into this place."

"Well I told you I could Aiden. Having a dad who's a rock star has its benefits."

"Well this is awesome! I'm going to go mingle, I'll see you guys later," said Aiden as he disappeared into the crowd.

"So Spence, want to dance?"

"Actually Ash I think I'm going to mingle."

"At least have a drink with me. I know you don't really drink, but one won't hurt."

"Fine one drink."

"Cool, what do you want?"

Suddenly Ashley's phone went off.

"It's Rita, I'll be right back Spence," said Ashley as she took off to the bathroom to answer her phone.

"Your girlfriend should keep a better eye on you, someone else might come along and sweep a beautiful girl like you off your feet."

"Oh she's not my girlfriend. She's just my roommate."

"Well in that case let me buy you a drink. What shall you have gorgeous?"

"I'll have a cranberry and vodka."

"Make it two. So what's your name gorgeous?

"Spencer."

"Cute, it's unique."

"And what might your name be?

"Reagan."

"Well nice to meet you Reagan."

"Likewise Spencer."

Spencer quickly sipped her drink. Even though she hardly drank, cranberry and vodka was always one of her favorite drinks. It didn't take long for Spencer to feel a little buzz, they did make the drinks strong here.

"Oh my god I love this song! Dance with me Spencer?"

"Sure I would love to."

Spencer followed Reagan to the dancefloor and started to move to No Money by Galantis. Reagan pulled Spencer closer, grinding her hips onto her. Spencer fell into the music with Reagan. She watched as Reagan swung her sexy black hair slowly from side to side. She is really hot and Spencer is getting so turned on just watching her dance. The song ended and Spencer felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Hey Spence Aiden got us a booth. Want to join us?"

"Sure Ash. Reagan you want to join me and my friends at our booth?"

"Lead the way gorgeous."

Ashley gave Reagan the dirtiest look. What was up with that? Spencer shrugged it off and followed Ashley to the booth Aiden was sitting at and slide in after Ashley with Reagan getting in after her.

"This club is sick for real Spence! I got so many numbers! And who is this hottie?"

"This is Reagan. Reagan this is my friend Aiden and my friend Ashley, who happens to also be my roommate."

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm going to get another drink. You guys want anything?"

I'll have a beer!" said Aiden.

"You want anything Ash?"

Ashley just kind of shrugged, but looked mad."

"Okay I guess that's a no. I'll have another cranberry and vodka."

"Coming right up gorgeous, don't go anywhere," said Reagan as she winked and made her way back to the bar."

"What's your problem Ash?"

"What do you care Spence. All you care about is your new friend Reagan. What a stupid name, Reagan"

"Okay someone must be PMSing."

"Whatever. Are we going home yet?"

"It's still early Ash. Can we at least stay another hour?"

"Fine whatever."

Reagan came back with the drinks and sat back down."

"Here is your drink Aiden, and here is your drink gorgeous."

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"No charge. Though I think I can find other ways you can repay me later."

"So Reagan what do you do for a living?" asked Ashley.

"Well currently I work at my grandma's bakery. I would love to go to culinary school someday."

"Oh, so you basically have a job that doesn't pay shit."

"Excuse me?"

"Ash what the fuck?" said Spencer.

"I'm just being real. I'm an honest person. Always been that way."  
"And what do you do for a living Ashley?"

"Oh I go to school and I am also the lead singer in a band. It's more for fun though, my dad gives me enough money that I don't really need to work, I just chose to."

"Oh so you live off of your father?"

"So this is fun, but maybe we should call it a night," shouted Spencer.

"Good idea," said Reagan as she got up.

Reagan grabbed Spencer's hand and took out a pen and wrote her number on Spencer's arm.

"Why don't you give me a call tomorrow gorgeous?"

"Definitely."

Reagan leaned down and kissed Spencer on the lips. After she pulled away she whispered in Spencer's ear."

"I'll be counting the minutes until we meet again gorgeous."

Spencer smiled and watched as Reagan walked away. After she disappeared into the crowd Spencer turned to Ashley. Ashley wouldn't even look at Spencer. She didn't have any right to be upset. Whatever, Spencer wasn't going to worry about it.

"Guess we better go. I have to work tomorrow anyway."

The drive back Aiden did all of the talking. He talked about all the girls he had danced with in the club and how hot they were. Spencer looked back Ashley a few times, but she just stared out at the window and wouldn't say anything. Spencer didn't like that Ashley was mad at her. She had no right to be though. Why did things always have to be so complicated?

When they got back to the parking lot Spencer thanked Aiden for the ride and followed Ashley up to the apartment. Ashley just gave Spencer the silent treatment. Spencer wondered how long this was going to go on for. Once they reached the door Spencer watched as Ashley unlocked the door and followed her in after she unlocked it. Spencer closed the door and locked it.

"Listen Ash about tonight…"

Spencer turned around and Ashley was right in front of her. Ashley didn't say anything, she just grabbed Spencer and went straight for her lips. Ashley didn't waste any time. She aggressively kissed Spencer, sucking her lips and tasting her. Ashley licked Spencer's bottom lip then worked her tongue into Spencer's mouth. Spencer happily obliged and moved her tongue in sync with Ashley. Ashley took off her jacket and picked up Spencer, not breaking their kiss. Ashley moved into Spencer's room, closing the door behind her with her foot. She carried Spencer to her bed and laid her down. Ashley took off her shirt, revealing her black laced bra. She tossed her shirt to the side and got on top of Spencer, straddling her body. Ashley leaned down and kissed Spencer's neck. She moved to her ear and nibbled on it and whispered.

"I want you so bad Spence, I've wanted you ever since I laid eyes on you."

Ashley continued to kiss Spencer's neck as she grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled up Spencer's shirt. Spencer lifted her arms as Ashley finished taking off Spencer's shirt. Ashley tossed it to the side and went back to Spencer's lips, moving her leg between Spencer's, grinding against the spot aching for Ashley's touch. Ashley leaned back and unhooked her bra, exposing her beautiful breasts. Ashley's body was gorgeous. Spencer knew that if there was a time to turn back it was now before things got too far. As much as Spencer wanted to stop, she couldn't. Why did something so wrong feel so right? Fuck!


	8. The Day After

Spencer woke up the next morning with a little headache. Those drinks at Ego were way too strong last night, good thing she stopped at two. Spencer also remembered the crazy dream she had about Ashley, in the dream they actually had sex. Spencer got up to stretch, it was then that she realized that sleeping with Ashley was anything but a dream. Ashley was naked in Spencer's bed sleeping. Holy fuck, last night really happened. What did it all mean?

"Ash get up!"

"What time is it?"

"It's almost eight, Kyla will be getting up soon!"

"Okay I'm up!"

"Oh my god what the fuck did we do! You have a girlfriend. And I helped you cheat on her!"

"Calm down Spence. It happened. I got really jealous last night and I lost control of my emotions."

"I'm a home wrecking whore! How could I have been so stupid?"

"It wasn't just you Spence. And it wasn't like we planned it. It just happened."

"I'm just as bad as Katie."

"What? No you aren't."

"I am. She cheated on me and broke my heart. Now I helped someone else cheat and someone else's heart will be broken. I'm no better than her."

"Come on Spence, that's different. And things with Rita have been complicated lately so I doubt we would be together much longer."

"We have to forget this ever happened Ash. I won't be the reason for someone to have their heart broken. For Rita's sake we need to pretend this never happened."

"Is that what you really want Spence?"

"It doesn't matter Ash. This is what has to be."

"Spencer I can't just sleep with you and pretend it didn't mean anything because it did."

"Well for now you need to pretend Ash. For Rita's sake. Figure out what you really want, but this right now is messy."

"You're right. Okay for now let's just keep this between us and I'll deal with Rita."

"You better go back to your room."

"Oh right. Well maybe we can talk more about this later."

"Maybe, now go!"

Ashley collected her clothes and went back to her room before Kyla woke up. Thankfully she was a very heavy sleeper, a robber could have the entire place cleaned out before Kyla would even open an eye. Spencer decided to take a shower and do some thinking. It was hard to think about anything other than the guilt she felt for what she had done. Thankfully Spencer had to be at work soon. She decided to leave a little early and take a walk before work. Spencer thought about how she felt the moment she found out about Katie and Carmen. It was devastating and it broke her. And now she helped do the same to Rita. Spencer wanted so badly to go back in time and do things differently, but life doesn't work that way. Everything moves forward, not backwards. Spencer would kill to have a DeLorean time machine right now.

After Spencer's shift she was tired. Mostly she was tired emotionally. The guilt was really starting to get to her. Spencer had never been able to handle guilt. She was always the first one to crack under pressure. She remembered the time her, Glen, and Clay were playing baseball in the backyard and hit the window and shattered it with a baseball. They all agreed to say that some neighborhood kids had hit the baseball into the house while they were inside playing video games. It took about two seconds for Paula and Arthur to get the truth out of Spencer. Spencer knew there was no way should could ever kill someone, she would be the first one ready to confess. When Spencer got back to the apartment Kyla was the only one home, she was in the living room on her laptop. Spencer tried to play it cool.

"Hey Ky, how was your night?"

"Oh my god Spence it was amazing! Brandon is such an amazing guy! He took me to this fancy restaurant and after we went on a walk on the beach. It was super romantic and perfect! And talk about a small world! He is actually Rita's older brother. We didn't even realize it till the end of the night! If we get married and she and Ashley do, we'll totally be related. It's pretty awesome! So how was your night? Do anything fun?"

"Not really. I mean I went to a club. Nothing really exciting."

"Oh cool what club?"

"Just that new club Ego."

"Spence you cheat!"

"What, who me? I didn't."

"We were going to check that place out together silly. You could have waited for a night I was free."

"Right, well next time."

"So did you finally get some last night?"

"What? No. Did you?"

"No way, I really like this guy. I want to take things slow, do it right."

"Well I can't wait to meet this Brandon."

"Oh you will tonight. He and Rita are joining us all for dinner tonight. Isn't that great?"

"Super! Well I better shower then, need to get off all of these work fumes. Don't want to make a bad impression."

"Okay. Well dinner is almost ready so don't take too long."

"Okay, be right back."

Great, how could Spencer have dinner with Rita, Ashley, and Rita's brother? This was so messed up! This was going to be extremely awkward and had disaster written all over it. Spencer was just ready to get this over with. Besides, she made this bed, now it was time for her to lie in it. When she finally made it out of her room showered and dressed, dinner was just about done.

"There you are Spence. I have everything ready."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, it was Brandon and Rita.

"Hey you guys! Come in, take off your coats. Where's Ash?" said Kyla.

"She should be here soon. I haven't seen her all day, but she texted me that we needed to talk. She said she would be home soon."

"Well Brandon this is Spencer, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you Spencer. Kyla has told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you as well Brandon."

Suddenly the door opened and Ashley was home. Spencer couldn't deny how beautiful Ashley looked. She quickly looked away.

"Sorry I'm late. Who's this?"

"Ashley this is Brandon, the guy I've been seeing. And coincidently Rita's older brother," said Kyla with the biggest grin on her face.

"Oh. Well nice to meet you. I didn't know we were having this big dinner."

"Well I wanted to surprise you baby. Oh what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh my god Kyla this food looks so good! I'm definitely ready to eat!" said Spencer, a little too excitedly.

"Well great Spence, let's dig in then! I got some white wine to go with dinner," said Kyla.

"I could go for a glass now. I do love white wine!" said Spencer.

"Since when Spence? You never want to drink wine with me," said Kyla.

"Well I do now Ky. I'll go get the glasses, you've done so much already."

"Well okay Spence, thanks."

"Let me help you!" said Ashley.

Spencer went into the kitchen and Ashley followed. Spencer made sure nobody could hear them in the next room.

"Did you know that Kyla was dating Rita's brother?" whispered Spencer.

"Not at all Spence. I've never met him till tonight."

"What are you going to talk to Rita about?"

"I want to break up with her. I want to be with you Spence. Last night was more than sex to me. I've always had this special connection with you."

"Well you can't now. Brandon would probably get pissed and be done with Kyla and that would kill her."

"So what do you expect me to do?"

"Just stay with her for a few weeks and then break it off. Until then we are just friends and last night never happened."

"I don't know if I can do that Spence."

"Well you have to try Ash. It's just for a little bit."

"Fine, for Kyla."

"Do you guys need any help?" yelled Kyla from the other room."

"No we got it!" yelled Spencer and Ashley at the same time.

They carried the glasses back to the table. Ashley sat next to Rita and across from Spencer. Spencer cringed every time she watched Rita touch or kiss Ashley. This was going to be a lot harder than Spencer thought.


	9. A Week, More Like A Lifetime

"Okay so I think we should put more statistics in our paper Spence. Spence?"

"What did you say Aiden?"

"I knew you weren't paying attention. You've been like this all week Spence. Your body is here, but your mind is someplace else."

"I'm sorry Aid, I've had a lot on my mind lately."  
"Like what? I'm one of your best friends Spence, you can talk to me about anything."

"It's complicated Aid."

"Well maybe I can help Spence. Try me."

"I kind of slept with Ashley."

"You what?!"

"Keep it down Aid, this is a library."

"Right, sorry. But whoa, how the hell did that happen? She has a girlfriend Spence.

"You think I don't know that Aid. It's not like I planned it, it just happened. And I think I really like her."

"Does she feel the same?"

"Yes. At least I think she does."

"So why is she still with Rita?"

"Because her brother is Kyla's boyfriend. If Rita knows the truth she'll tell Brandon and it could jeopardize Kyla's relationship and I've never seen her this happy."

"Brandon is a dumb ass, I don't see what Kyla sees in that guy."

"You sound jealous Aid."

"I'm not Spence. It's just that I would hate to see a nice girl like Kyla get hurt."

"Sure Aid. Anyway I just think Ashley should stay with Rita for a bit while Kyla's relationship gets stronger, and then Ashley can break it off with Rita."

"Kind of stupid if you ask me. Why would you want to torture yourself by watching the girl you like be with someone else? This has disaster written all over it Spence."

"I have to think about Kyla Aid. She's my best friend. I can't ruin things for her because I want to be happy. This plan will work, you will see."

"And when it doesn't I promise to be there when you need a shoulder to cry on Spence."

"Thanks Aid. Well I guess we better call it a night, the library closes in ten minutes."

"You need a ride?"

"No thanks, I could use a walk to clear my head."

"Alright. Text me when you get in so I know you made it home safe."

"You're so cute when you act like a protective brother Aid."

"Leaving now Spence. I'll see you in class. Your turn to bring the coffees."

"I know, night Aid."

Spencer gathered her belongings and started the walk back to her apartment. She decided to take the long way home, hopefully Ashley and Rita would be in bed by then. Since the dinner, Rita seemed to be spending more time with Ashley. This resulted in Spencer spending less time at the apartment. She had managed to make herself scarce during the day. When Spencer finally got back to the apartment it was a little after eleven. The apartment was quiet. Ashley was in the living room working on a paper for class. She seemed to be really focused on her computer screen. Spencer couldn't help but notice how cute Ashley looked with her glasses on. Spencer decided to tip toe to her room.

"Where have you been?"

"Who me?"

"Well I don't see anyone else around Spence, so yes."

"I had to work on my project with Aiden."

"And avoid me right?"

"I'm not avoiding you Ash."

"Come on Spence, I'm not stupid. You've been leaving two hours earlier every morning."

"Okay maybe I am avoiding you. It's just easier Ash."

"Not for me Spence. I hate not seeing you anymore."

"It's only been a week Ash."

"Well it feels like a hell of a lot longer Spence. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Just a few more weeks Ash."

"I don't know if I can Spence."

"Well you have to try Ash. It won't be for much longer okay. I'm going to bed."

"But you just got here."

"I have to get up early for class Ash."

"But Spence…"

"Night Ash," said Spencer as she went into her room and closed the door.

Ashley was not making this easy. It wasn't like Spencer enjoyed distancing herself from Ashley. Couldn't Ashley see that this was necessary? Spencer felt guilty as she showered and got into her pajamas. She did miss Ashley like crazy. A week felt like a lot longer to Spencer as well. Spencer left her room. Everything was dark, Ashley must have went into her room already. Spencer walked over to Ashley's door and knocked.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Ash. I hate this arrangement as much as you do."

Ashley didn't say anything. Spencer decided just to go inside Ashley's room. Spencer felt around till she reached Ashley's bed. She decided to get in.

"Spence what are you doing?"

"I don't know okay. I just know that I want to be close to you."

"Well move closer then."

Spencer smiled and scooted closer to Ashley. Spencer wrapped her arm around Ashley's waist and laid her head on Ashley's chest. It didn't take Spencer long to fall asleep, especially since she hadn't gotten much sleep this entire week. Spencer was having the best sleep of her life. Suddenly she was woken up my loud knocks at Ashley's door. The loud knocks had woken up Ashley as well.

"Ash, you up yet?" yelled Kyla.

"Yeah, naked though."

"Have you heard from Spencer? I came home around one last night, but she wasn't in her room."

"Um yeah, she texted me that she was spending the night in some chicks dorm."

"Really? Her phone is in her room on the charger. How did she text you?"

"Must have been the girls phone, it was an unknown number."

"Oh okay, well if you happen to see her let her know I'm looking for her okay. Brandon and Rita's family have this cabin and Brandon and I thought it would be awesome if we all went there this weekend since we have fall break. Maybe Spencer can bring the girl she's with."

"Awesome Ky, I'll let her know."

"Thanks Ash. I'll see you later," said Kyla as she made her way out of the apartment.

"That was close," said Spencer as she got out of Ashley's bed.

"Well next time lock the door Spence."

"No next time Ash. We have to be more careful. And what are we going to do about this weekend?"

"I know, talk about awkward right."

"You guys go. I'll stay behind."

"You can't Spence, Kyla will question why you can't go."

"True, fuck! I could always bring Aiden with me."

"Perfect, it's settled then. We can sneak in some alone time."

"No way Ash, it's too risky."

"And that's what makes it so hot Spence. We'll be smart about it."

Spencer knew it couldn't be that simple. She should just back out now, things with Ashley were already going too far. Fuck it, they just had to be smart like Ashley said. Nothing could go wrong, right?


	10. Playing With Fire

"No way Spence, absolutely not! You're not dragging me into this!" protested Aiden.

"Aid come on! I need you there with me this weekend. It will be weird enough with Ashley and Rita there."

"Okay well how about this Spence, why don't you just tell Kyla no, and then neither of us will have to go," argued Aiden.

"Fine Aiden, if you really don't want to go I won't force you. It's not like you owe me for all the times I bailed you out in high school when you got into messy situations. Like that one crazy girl that slashed your tires, as I do recall, I was the one to threaten her and got her off your back. But I did it because you are one of my best friends. Sure I didn't want to do it, but I did it for you Aid," said Spencer trying to use guilt.

"Oh no you don't Spence! I will not let you guilt me into coming on this trip. I'm not going and that's final!" said Aiden sternly.

The next morning everyone was getting packed and ready to go. Spencer was carrying her suitcases to the living room when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Spence, it's probably Brandon," said Kyla as she hurried to answer the door.

"Oh hey Aiden. I'm happy you're coming with this weekend. Spencer said you loved the outdoors and jumped at the chance at coming along this weekend!" said Kyla excitedly.

"Oh she did?" asked Aiden while looking at Spencer.

"Well I'm ready to go! We should start putting everything in the cars!" shouted Spencer.

"Woah Spence relax, we'll leave as soon as Brandon gets here," said Kyla.

Ashley came out of her room with Rita, their suitcases in hand.

"Brandon texted that he was downstairs so we can make our way downstairs," said Rita as she looked down at her phone.

They all grabbed their stuff and headed downstairs to where Brandon's car was.

"So Aiden, you said you would drive as well right?" asked Kyla.

"Sure it's no problem Kyla," answered Aiden.

"So how are we working the seating arrangements?" asked Ashley.

"Well Spencer can ride with Aiden while the rest of us ride with Brandon," suggested Kyla.

"It's kind of cramped with the suitcases, someone will have to also ride with Aiden," suggested Brandon.

"I'll ride with them," quickly suggested Ashley.

"Sounds good to me, just follow Brandon Aiden," said Kyla as she got into Brandon's car.

"Shit I forgot my charger, I'll be right back," said Ashley as ran back into the apartment.

Spencer and Aiden got into his car and waited for Ashley.

"Oh so I really love the outdoors Spence?" asked Aiden.

"What else was I supposed to say Aid? Besides I need you here with me. I have no clue what I'm going to do!" said Spencer as she put her head in her hands.

"Look Spence, I can't tell you what to do, but getting involved with Ashley right now is messy," said Aiden.

"I know Aid. It's just that Ashley makes me feel things that I haven't felt with anyone before," confessed Spencer.

"If things are meant to be you'll still feel that way once they break up. Until then, do the right thing and just steer clear of Ashley," said Aiden as he looked at Spencer.

"So you think I should avoid her?" asked Spencer.

"Well avoid anything that could lead to something more than friendship. It's the right thing right now," said Aiden truthfully.

Spencer was about to say something when Ashley got into the car.

"Thank god I remembered in time! I would be screwed without my phone," said Ashley relieved.

"Alright let's do this," said Aiden as he started the car and followed behind Brandon.

"So how do the two of you know each other?" asked Ashley.

"Well Aiden and I have been best friends since high school. He was on the basketball team with my brother Glen. Glen invited Aiden over to hang out and he ended up having more in common with me than Glen," answered Spencer.

"Yeah Glen wasn't too happy about it," said Aiden happily.

"Well neither was Kyla. She thought I was replacing her, but they are both my best friends," said Spencer.

"I'm more her best friend actually. We even have the same classes together and we are both majoring in Psychology. Kyla is just there for Spence for girl problems," said Aiden confidently.

"I love you both equally Aid," piped in Spencer.

"So how much longer till we get there?" asked Spencer.

"Well Rita said it was like forty minutes away from school," answered Ashley.

Spencer hated hearing Ashley mention Rita. It reminded Spencer how much this whole situation sucked. She decided to put in her ear buds for the rest of the ride there. After about fifteen minutes Spencer drifted off to sleep till she was abruptly woken up from Aiden shaking her.

"Aiden what the fuck!" snapped Spencer.

"Don't be all bitchy Spence, we're here," said Aiden with a smile.

Spencer looked back at Ashley, only to find an empty seat.

"Where's Ashley?" asked Spencer.

"Inside already. She got out to get her stuff from the other car and she followed Rita inside," said Aiden as he got out of the car.

"Guess we better get our stuff out," said Spencer with a hint of sadness in her voice.

When they got inside everyone was sitting in the huge living room. The place was actually huge and really nice. Spencer had heard that Rita and Brandon also came from money.

"So you guys will be staying in the bedroom downstairs," said Kyla as she cuddled on the couch with Brandon.

"Wait so we have to share a bed?" asked Aiden.

"Well yeah if that's okay with you Aiden?" asked Kyla.

Spencer gave Aiden her head tilt pout. It didn't take long for Aiden to give in to Spencer.

"I swear Spence you are going to owe me for this! I have to put up with your snoring and wanting to cuddle in your sleep!" said Aiden as he put their suitcases in the room.

"Oh that was one time after a party Aid! And I don't snore!" said Spencer.

"Sure Spence, "said Aiden

"I appreciate this Aid. I couldn't be here alone with them. I need you Aid," said Spencer as she looked Aiden in the eyes.

"Hey you know I would do anything for you Spence. We'll always have each other's backs," said Aiden to Spencer in a serious tone.

"My ride or die?" asked Spencer.

"Always," answered Aiden as he hugged Spencer.

After everyone was settled in, Brandon and Aiden decided to fire up the grill for dinner. Brandon seemed like a really nice guy and Aiden seemed to be bonding with him. It sucked that he had to be Rita's brother. Of all the people to be related to!

"Hey Spence, can you and Ash set the table on the patio while Rita and I make this salad for dinner?"

"Sure Ky," answered Spencer as she looked over at Ashley.

Spencer grabbed some plates and cups and made her way outside to the patio as Ashley followed. Spencer thought back to her earlier conversation with Aiden. She knew she had to avoid Ashley. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done. Spencer started to put a place by each spot.

"Spence I want to see you tonight after everyone goes to sleep," whispered Ashley, so only Spencer could hear.

"I'm really tired Ash," said Spencer trying to sound tired.

"Well how about now then? We could sneak away for a minute while everyone is distracted by dinner?" whispered back Ashley.

"I think I should see if Kyla needs help in the kitchen. She's not the best with knives," said Spencer as she made her way back into the house. Ashley just stood there with a hurt look on her face.

"There you are Spencer! You have to try my fruit salad," said Rita excitedly.

Spencer gave Rita a questionable look then decided to try some.

"It's really good!" said Spencer nicely.

"Thanks Spencer! Kyla told me your dad is an amazing cook so if anyone would know good food, it would be you," said Rita as she mixed her salad.

"You know I really appreciate you coming along the weekend Spencer. I know it makes Kyla happy and also Ashley. She said you and her have become really close since she moved in and I think that's great since she doesn't have many people in her life that she could count on. I just hope that we can become friends as well because you seem like a really cool person Spencer," said Rita genuinely.

"That's sweet Rita. I hope we can be friends as well," said Spencer with a feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"Dinner is ready!" said Brandon as he helped Kyla carry her salad outside.

Rita followed with her fruit salad. Spencer watched everyone make their way over to the table. She really didn't feel like eating. In fact she felt sick to her stomach. Spencer quietly made her way outside and keep quiet the rest of dinner.

"Okay truth or drink!" shouted Kyla excitedly by the bonfire.

After dinner Rita thought a bonfire would be a fun way for everyone to get to know the people they didn't know yet.

"Okay Brandon, is Kyla the best kisser out of every girl you've ever been with?" asked Rita.

"Of course she is!" answered Brandon before he kissed Kyla.

"That's way too easy! If we're going to play this, then we're going to have to play this right. No holding back," argued Ashley.

"Alright then Ashley. Have you ever cheated on someone?" asked Kyla.

"What, ugh, hell no. Yeah never," rambled Ashley.

Spencer got nervous and looked around to notice if anyone picked up on Ashley's behavior.

"Kyla, how old were you when you lost your virginity?" asked Ashley.

Kyla didn't hesitate to take a drink.

"Damn this tequila burns going down!" said Kyla as she made a face.

"Okay Spence, who was the last person you slept with?" asked Kyla.

Spencer started to panic, she quickly took her shot and threw it back.

"Rita, how many girls have you slept with?" asked Spencer.

"Ew, I don't want to hear about my sister's sex life!" said Brandon disgusted.

Rita just smiled and threw back her shot.

"Aiden, have you ever thought about Spencer or Kyla in a manner more than friendly?" asked Rita.

Aiden thought about it for a second before he threw his shot back.

"Ew it better not have been me!" shouted Spence.

"Kyla, what is the freakiest thing you have done in bed?" asked Aiden.

Kyla didn't hesitate to take her shot.

"Okay Spence, who is this mystery girl you were with the other night?" asked Kyla.

Spencer took the shot back instantly. Everyone seemed to be laughing and enjoying their little game. Ashley however shared the same panic look on her face that Spencer was wearing.

"Okay we need to stop because I already feel tipsy," said Kyla as she giggled.

Spencer watched as Rita curled up to Ashley and kissed her neck. Spencer decided on one more shot before going to bed.

"I'm calling it a night guys," announced Spencer as she got up.

"You sure Spence, it's early," said Kyla.

"Yeah I'm sure. Goodnight," said Spencer as she started to walk back into the house.

Spencer walked back to her room and changed into her black tank top and white pajama shorts with blue and pink plaid. There was a balcony outside of the bedroom she was sharing with Aiden. Thankfully the balcony was on the opposite side of the house so no one could she her sitting outside. Spencer grabbed a blanket and sat at one of the chairs. It felt good to get some air alone. Spencer dropped her head and ran her hands through her hair. This whole situation was so fucked up. And what made things worse is Spencer is starting to fall for Ashley. She wanted something she knew she couldn't have and it really sucked. Spencer wiped a tear from her cheek. Spencer just stared into the sky. She heard the door behind her slide open and close. It must be Aiden coming to check on her.

"Everything ok?" asked Ashley.

Spencer got up and turned to face Ashley.

"Ash, you shouldn't be here right now. If Rita sees us…"

"Rita is drunk with everyone else. She didn't even notice I went back inside," said Ashley interrupting Spencer.

"We can't do this Ashley, you know that right?" said Spencer sternly.

"I know Spence," said Ashley as she walked closer to Spencer.

"What we're doing Ash, it isn't right. It needs to stop now," said Spencer as she looked into Ashley's eyes.

"I agree Spence," said Ashley as she stepped closer, her face inches away from Spencer.

"So just turn around and go back Ash, please" begged Spencer, not losing eye contact with Ashley.

"I should, but…" said Ashley right before she leaned in and met her lips with Spencer's.

Ashley traced Spencer's bottom lip with her tongue. Spencer granted Ashley entrance and sucked Ashley's tongue. This kiss was deeper than their previous kisses. Their tongues twisted together in sync. Spencer sucked Ashley's bottom lip before slowly pulling away. Still keeping eye contact with Ashley, Spencer moved her hands over her now swollen lips.

"Fuck," said Spencer quietly.

"I know," agreed Ashley.

Tonight I'm going to lose it all, playing with fire…


End file.
